A Very Awkward Summer Afternoon
by maker of fanfiction
Summary: Would it really hurt to just knock? I mean, this whole situation could have been avoided if you had simply knocked. Really brother, I can't even imagine a brain in that head of yours...Thor bursts into Loki's room, unannounced to find a surprise. One he was certainly not ready for. thorki NOT ROMANTIC funny, lots of degrading talk on Loki's part. Pleas R&R if you like it!


Just a little thing that came to mind around 1 am XD enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Loki or Thor...there I admitted it...

* * *

A Very Awkward Summer Afternoon

"B-brother?" Thor practically squeaked, quickly averting his eyes from his naked sibling.

"Thor! What are you doing in here?!" _here_ being Loki's room, which Thor had carelessly strolled into in search of his younger brother. _This _ is definitely not what he expected to find.

"N-never mind me, why are you _naked_?!" Thor asked, his face growing redder by the minute as Loki—who seemed completely comfortable with his body—didn't make any move to hind himself from Thor's view.

"Are you _seriously_ going to come into _my_ room _completely _unannounced, and question me? Oh _forgive_ me, brother, I forgot mid afternoon room checks were being preformed every Tuesday," Loki snapped, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

Thor huffed in a childish sort of pout—which looked pretty damn ridiculous on a grown man. "Well excuse me brother, I had not planned to find you in a state of undress at this hour," he grumbled,

Loki rolled his eyes, one hand on his pale hip and another he used to lightly fan his reddened face. "Well what _did_ you expect? Its the middle of summer you fool," the irritation in his tone suggested to Thor that the younger man was becoming tired of their little _chat_.

"So? the rest of us do a fine job of keeping our clothes on during the summer!" Thor stated, his own irritation over powering his feeling of embarrassment, as he was now locked in a sort of glaring match with his sibling, his eyes no longer averted but _definitely _not travailing southward any time soon.

Loki let out a sigh filled with exasperation, "Thor, your reaction to my lack of clothing in this weather is the equivalent of, say, my being disgusted with your choice to wear extra layers during the winter," Loki explained, though the confused look on Thor's face told him that that explanation was WAY too complicated for his simple brain to handle. "Thor, I'm a FROST GIANT."

"...And that means...?" Loki had to resist the urge to stab the stupid out of this thing he was supposed to consider a sibling. I mean, wasn't Thor's job as an older brother supposed to be to make an example for Loki, the younger? Well this was certainly a laughable example in his opinion.

"Thor. My dear, dumb, _idiotic_ brother, are you trying to tell me that you have _never_ noticed a difference in how my frost giant body and your Asgardian body respond to the changing seasons?" Thor shook his head in a honest display of complete and utter ignorance. Loki, again, had to keep his homicidal irritation at bay, "In the winter, you Asgardians are like humans, in that you need extra layers to keep your bodies warm. Since I am a frost giant, I have no need for those extra layers. I don't even have need for the usual attire I wear, but social standards dictate I wear them, so I do. In the summer, however, you have no need for anything more than your usual garments, I, on the other hand, can over heat extremely fast and require some way to cool my body off. I usually take lots of cool baths and wear little or no clothing, as you can _plainly _see." Loki was beyond done explaining things to his dimwitted brother.

"Oh...I see," Thor muttered softly, "yes, that makes sense," Loki rolled his eyes for the fourth time that afternoon and Thor nodded to himself. "Alright, carry on," he said before exiting the room he had so rudely barged into just minutes ago.

Loki's face twisted with an irritated sort of confusion, and, voice laced with disbelief, said "Thank you?" to the thin air his joke of an older brother had just occupied.

* * *

If you liked my little one shot, please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! and who knows, your review, no matter how insignificant you think it may be, could prompt me to write many MANY more fics!

Also, if you have an criticisms or suggestions, don't be afraid to voice them in the comments, I appreciate tips and pointers! just no flames and no unnecessary rudeness please and thank you!


End file.
